


A Team

by bubblyArtisan



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Very very minor, like barely brought up just the one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyArtisan/pseuds/bubblyArtisan
Summary: 5 times Carey chickens out and 1 time Killian beats her to the chase.





	A Team

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know of any mistakes I make in this, since I wrote this using my memo app with no autocorrect or anything, and this is un-beta'd...
> 
> Update: let me know if yall want a companion piece about their wedding cos tbh im seriously about to write that

Carey stared down the ring that Magnus had carved for her, sitting there in a little box. She had moved it from the duck box, since she had already given that to Killian. She wanted to give Killian the ring. She wanted to propose with it, but she was such a big baby that she kept chickening out.

Carey sighed, twiddling the ring between her fingers. It was beautiful, and she couldn't possibly think about wasting it. Her and Killian both thought spending thousands of dollars on wedding rings was a foolish human thing and a waste of time, though Carey would have probably given her the whole family horde if she so asked. 

The two of them had been dating for years, and friends for even longer. They were basically inseparable, and Carey would die for Killian in a heartbeat. Of course, Killian would never let that happen, but sometimes people make mistakes. They were a team, especially since Boyland had died. No-3113 was surely a good friend and a lovely teammate, but nobody could replace Boyland. 

Carey brought herself out of the sad thoughts that surfaced when remembering her fallen companion, and instead focused on being absolutely nervous. Killian was coming over that evening for date night, just a simple movie and snacks, but she planned on popping the big question, so she was terrified. She did some subtle makeup and tried to look casual but flirty, the usual kind of date outfit. She didn't want to dress up too much in case it tipped Killian off. 

She put the first bag of popcorn in the microwave to pop so she was ready (the two hungry beasts could go through two or three bags each easily) and sat down on the couch until Killian let herself in (she had her own key.) Carey popped up to pull her into a greeting kiss and a big hug. Killian pulled back, and the two of them took a moment to just admire each other, a fairly common ocurrence for the two lovebirds. 

"You look anxious, Care-bear. Is everything all right?" Naturally, nothing slipped past Killian when it came to reading Carey. The two knew each other too well for that ever to happen. Plus, Carey always did kind of wear her heart on her sleeve- or really, in her frill, which reacted differently to different emotions. It was currently pressed as flat against her as possible, to make her look small and nervous, especially compared to the orc woman towering over her. Though Carey had never felt nervous around Killian, only safe and comfortable- until that exact day. 

"Oh, don't worry about me, really. I am just... I have a lot on my mind right about now, okay? It's nothing you need to concern yourself over," Carey promised, patting Killian's shoulfer affectionately and pulling in for one more quick kiss, "though I appreciate the concern. You're always looking out for me." She fell more in love with Killian day by day, which was why she felt like it was high time the two of them really truly shared that love the proper way. By sharing last names- well, Killian didn't have a last name, did she? That solves that problem- she was more than happy to give her name if Killian was willing to take it.

"I know sometimes it isn't the right moment to share, but when something's eating at you, it's really best to talk about it. Your problems are my problems, baby," Killian pressed, "but I'm not going to be pushy about it. You'll tell me when you're ready." The two of them were as open as can be to each other, so it was somewhat suspicious that Carey wouldn't explain. Killian would know why in due time, supposed Carey.

The two settled in, enjoying the movie and each others' company as they snuggled on the couch. Carey was essentially in Killian's lap, legs thrown on top of legs as they held each other. At a funny moment in the movie, a rumble of laughter from Killian's chest made it hard for Carey to resist looking up at her and admiring her big, toothy grin. The big toothy grin of a big, gorgeous woman, who Carey was totally going to marry the fuck out of. She took a deep breath. The box was tucked away in amongst the decorative fruit on the coffee table, just waiting.

"Killian?"

"What's shaking, Care-Bear?" 

"I, um... I wanted to tell you something," Carey started, her voice trembling slightly as she looked up at Killian. Her girlfriend was now also looking down at her, towering over her in a way that was usually hot, not intimidating. But everything about Killian was intimidating when she was about to freaking propose to her. 

"Yeah? What is it?" Killian's curiosity had spiked. There was no turning back.

"Well, you uh.. I uh... I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight. I can't stop staring at you," Carey said. Perhaps there was turning back, after all. Killian did not look convinced.

"Carey, did something happen? What's up with you tonight? You're worrying me," Killian murmured, cupping one of Carey's cheeks in her hand. Carey instinctively relaxed into the hand, nuzzling her snout against it gently. The action seemed to relieve Killian, as though she had been nervous that it was her fault Carey was so antsy. It was, technically. But it wasn't a bad reason at all.

"I promise you, it's nothing. Just my foolish thoughts getting to me. I love you, my big girl. My scary softie, acting all tough when I know your secret. You're an absolute mushmallow deep down," Carey rambled, which seemed to relax Killian further. The two of them always had this kind of banter when it was date night. Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all.

The two of them returned to the movie, while Carey cursed herself for being such a wimp. Bravery and spontaneuity were not her strong suits. 

Oh well, another day. 

♡

Carey collapsed on top of Killian, her heaving chest making her entire body rise and fall. 

She giggled, "you're like a bouncy castle or something, you're so damn huge. I wouldn't have it any other way... my big, beautiful babe." 

Killian let out a breathy laugh, and said, "you should feel lucky that your large lady IS a lady. Otherwise, we might have had a harder time doing what the two of us did just then. Since you're such a little cutie with a little booty. Proportionally, that is. You have a pretty damn good ass for a dragonborn." 

"I know what you meant, Killy, don't worry," Carey replied, and then added, "plus, I might not have liked you so much if you were a guy. I swing on one side, and sexy buff orc ladies definitely match that type." Carey winked, and Killian only replied by rolling the two of them onto their sides and wrapping her arms around her. 

Carey was so much skinnier than Killian that she could nearly wrap her arms around her twice, and they both loved it. Killian enjoyed feeling like a protector, and Carey felt safer in her girlfriend's arms than any other place. 

While Carey was nuzzling into Killian's neck, the thought popped into her head: "this is the woman I am going to marry. I have to marry this woman and spoil her rotten until the end of time." She looked up at her, and then reached out of her orcish cocoon to wipe a bead of sweat away from her brow.

"You know, Killian..." Carey blurted out before she could stop herself, and Killian hummed her acknowledgement that she was listening.

"I just... I um. I love you," Carey said quietly. Killian laughed, an eyebrow raised.

"You sure there isn't anything else? It's rare for you to sound so timid to say that nowadays. In fact, you had no problem screaming it over and over, along with my name, not five minutes ago," Killian cheesed, winking exaggeratedly. Carey snorted and whacked her on the shoulder.

"You are such a sleazebag," Carey chastized. 

"Eh, what can you do. I'm your sleazebag, anyway. And you're my little gentile, ladylike lizard," Killian replied, kissing her girlfriend on the top of one of her cute, curvy horns, "I mean, we're made for each other! The fork in your tongue fits so perfectly around my-"

"OKAY!" Carey cut her off, the both of them laughing immaturely, "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT, DEAR!"

Killian licked Careys hand, who made a face and wiped the spit on the sheets. 

"I am dating a toddler," Carey groaned, and Killian just scooped her tighter into her arms.

♡♡

Carey, Killian, and No.3113 were all hanging out with Tres Horny Boys, sitting in the commons room of the guys' absolutely superior lodgings. Sure, they deserved such a nice place to live from all of their hard work, but sometimes they got a little jealous. They're only human- or really; half dragon, orc, and ghost of a halfling in a robot. But that was just semantics.

The six of them were playing fantasy Cards Against Humanity. Everything was all fun and games until Taako, who was sitting on one side of Carey, nudged her with his elbow.

"Carey, babe. When are you gonna pop the question to Killian already?" Taako stage whispered, though luckily the others were distracted laughing at a good play and having their own little side conversations to notice. 

Carey nudged him back, a little rougher, and she hissed, "don't say that so loud! What if she had heard?"

"Well, then I would have done you a favor and sped things along. I see how you look at her, bubelah. Those are proposal eyes if I ever saw them. It's adorable, and I am impatient for this wedding. I already know what I'm gonna wear," Taako said with a grin.

"It can't be forced, or sped along, or whatever! It has to come completely naturally, Taako. I appreciate your approval, but you should really just mind your own business," Carey replied defensively.

"You're afraid, aren't you? Just do it. Do it right now! Just casual like, totally chill. She's gonna say yes, I know she will. Come on!" Taako pressed.

"Taako, no! I am not nervous, I'm just waiting for the perfect moment, that's all." Carey insisted.

"You're totally chicken. Now is the perfect time! I dare you to do it," Taako challenged, grinning toothily.

"What are you being dared to do, Care-Bear?" Killian nudged Carey from the other side, where she sat, having finally heard parts of their conversation.

"Nothing, Killy! I swear, it's really nothing. Taako can't force me to do anything, that's for sure. He's just picking on me, like he always does with everyone," Carey stuck her tongue out at Taako, who grinned and stuck his out between two fingers as a response. Carey scoffed, and Killian laughed.

"Come on, Taako. Leave her alone. Plus, you two still haven't put any of your cards down! You have to put down white cards, both of you," Killian insisted, and Carey leaned into Killian's shoulder thankfully and did as she was told, while Taako merely shook his head and seemingly picked a random card. It won the round, annoyingly enough.

The whole rest of the time the group was hanging out, Taako just kept staring at them. And giving Carey knowing looks. He was completely right about all of it, but like hell Carey would give him that kind of satisfaction.

While she walked Carey home, Killian asked, "What did Taako even tell you to do, Care-Bear? You were looking pretty poofy." For emphasis, Killian ran a hand gently over one of the delicate frills on the side of Carey's face, causing her to shiver a little bit and get flustered.

"Well, I um... it really was nothing. Just something stupid," Carey promised, "don't worry about it." She smiled up at Killian, who stopped in the path they were on.

"Carey, what are you hiding from me? These past few weeks, I know there's something you're keeping from me. I just don't know what, and it's worrying me. You can tell me anything. Anything at all, even if you're ashamed to say it," Killian said sincerely, putting her hands on either side of Carey's face. She leaned into the touch, her eyes shutting for a breif moment before opening again to look into Killian's.

"Killian, my big babe, I'm sorry I'm worrying you. I am hiding something from you, you're right. And it kills me. But I can't tell you what I'm hiding, yet. I guess Taako is right in that matter. I am a big chicken. We are distantly related, after all," Carey tried to keep the mood light and made a very convincing cluck, "but please know that it's nothing bad. Really. In fact, I think you're really going to like it. I hope so, at least. Everything will make sense soon enough."

Carey smiled up at Killian reassuringly, and Killian nodded, letting out a breath of air and smiling a bit herself.

"I trust you, Carey. I hope it doesn't seem like I don't, because I really do. With my everything. So I'm going to drop it. But I just want to say that there is nothing you could say that will mess up what we have. You really can tell me anything. And I encourage that you do, since it is pretty clear to me that this is eating away at you and that kills me," Killian promised. She kissed Carey on the snout, making her snort a little and giggle, and the two went on their way, hand in hand. 

♡♡♡

The Chug n' Squeeze was usually shamefully underpopulated, due to the few couples there were on the moon base anyway. It seemed to Carey and Killian, however, that their date night just so happened to coincide with every other couple there was, because the place was packed. 

"It's good to see this place so full, you know?" Carey spoke, louder than usual to be heard over the din of other conversations and spinning pottery wheels around the couple, "I love when it's nice and private so we can just be together, but I feel like they deserve to get this kind of traffic. I'd like it to stick around, after all." 

Killian nodded in agreement, only halfway focusing on what was being said in favor of concentrating on making the vase she was creating perfect. Maybe she would give it to Carey as a gift if it was good enough, so she has somewhere to put any flowers that Killian may bring her other than the tall mug she had been using.

 

Carey just smiled fondly and watched Killian's tongue stick out just a little between her massive lower canines. She looked like a pug or something.

"You know, Killian. You're too cute for the moon. Someone's gonna think you're a big cute puppy and kick you out," Carey teased, and Killian laughed softly, gracing a long glance over to Carey. Carey only sipped her wine and continued to make her own piece, thoroughly flustered just by that one glance. It was something about the angle, paired with the little sly grin, tongue still out, that just made Killian look like the cutest, most beautiful creature in any plane.

"You know, someone's going to mistake you for the moon, if you keep giving me those beautiful blue mooning eyes. Or I'm going to end up stealing the moon to give to you because you deserve anything," Killian replied, and Carey's heart thumped pleasantly in her chest as she let out a small snort and smiled wide. 

"I love you," was the only rebuttal Carey could provide, and she looked longingly into Killian's eyes. Killian smiled and looked right back, turning off the wheel for a second and reaching over to Carey to grab her hand and hold it in hers.

Carey felt like her heart was her, and her ribcage was the antigravity room in Lukas' lab. It was all floaty and weightless, and it was also doing some sweet flips. Plus, it was battling with her common sense to just ask Killian to marry her already! But her nerves were fighting back, insisting that it was far too early and that she needed to wait a while more before doing anything of the sort.

The ring was tucked safely away in her purse, and she knew exactly how she would do it. She would start by recounting casually a few of the best moments in their relationship: the day they met, their first date, their fourth date... (which was particularly memorable due to the fact that they almost got attacked by a bunch of pissed off gnomes) She would bring up how happy Killian made her, and how she wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Then she would pull out the ring and ask to marry her. 

It was cliche, but perfect, and Carey wanted to do it, but not then. It wasn't the right time. There were too many people, it would be too public. She couldn't handle making it such a big deal around the bureau, with people coming to congratulate them even though they were complete strangers. No, they needed a more private setting. 

♡♡♡♡

Carey and Killian were spending the weekend with Carey's brother Scales and his wife Hathaway at their home, which was the quaint Redcheek estate. The two of them were completely in love with each other, and their children. Killian surprised Carey by being really good with the kids. She was gentle as she sat on the floor and let the tykes crawl all over her lap.

"We've got a family orc on our hands," Scales slid up behind Carey and spoke quietly in dragon to his sister, "you two have been together for a long time, haven't you? Longer than me and Hathaway have even known each other." Scales raised his eyebrows and smiled knowingly at Carey, who let out a snort and shook her head.

"You too... I have a friend back where we work who's been pushing me to pop the question for a month now," Carey huffed, "I will do it, just let me do it on my own time!" 

"You know I'm only looking out for you, little sis. This would be the perfect time to do it, if you asked me. Surrounded by supportive family, very private... we even have my part of the horde in the basement. Just this once, I'll let you take a piece from it if you need a ring."

"I actually do have a ring. It's simple, a beautiful, rosewood ring. My friend Magnus carved it by hand, just for this purpose," Carey declared proudly. 

"Then what are you waiting for? It'd be perfect now. She keeps giving me and my beautiful wife this wistful look and then look over at you. If you don't do it, she might beat you to it," Scales warned.

"I doubt she would," Carey said, "She's not the type to make those kind of big decisions herself." Carey looked over at Killian playing with her niece and nephew, making goofy faces at them and tickling them. She really did look happy, and the kids did too. 

The ring was in her bag in the guest room. She had taken to keeping it with her at all times, just in case the time was right at any given moment. She took a deep breath, and considered it. It was a lovely time, but Carey still worried. Killian might feel uncomfortable since she didn't really know any of the people who she was being proposed to, or she might think it was too soon, since Scales seemed to rush into things as well. Then again, he and his wife were happy, so was it really a problem? Perhaps she was just making excuses because she was afraid.

Either way, the ring was up in their room. Maybe she would propose later when the two of them were all alone and they could do it in private.

When that time came, Carey was just too comfortable to get out of bed. That was her excuse. She just buried her face further into Killian and drifted off to sleep.

♡♡♡♡♡

Just before she fell asleep, though, she heard Killian murmuring, "Care-Bear, let's get married." She was too far caught by the clutches of unconsciousness to do anything besides grunt and pass out.

The next morning, however, was a different story. Carey woke up before her girlfriend, and as she was brushing her teeth, it occurred to her what had happened the night before. She assumed that she had probably dreamed it, though. Killian wouldn't, would she? Carey didn't think so, but she would see about what might happen when she woke up. Soon enough, Killian entered the bathroom, wrapping her arms around Carey from behind and nestling her chin between her horns.

"Good morning, gorgeous," greeted Killian, smiling at her through their reflection in the mirror.

"Good morning, Killy billy," Carey replied through a mouthful of toothpaste. She finished up brushing her teeth and bent over to rinse her mouth. When she was bent, Killian trailed a finger lightly down the ridges along her spine, from the base of her neck to the tip of her tail. It made Carey shiver a little, and she had a sly smile on her face as she stood up straight again and turned to face Killian.

"Carey, you didn't answer me last night," Killian said quietly, taking a step back, "do you wanna get married?" Carey's heart stopped.

"What? No!" Carey cried, and Killian's face fell.  
"No, no, I mean, yes! Of course I will marry you! I will marry the hell out of you! Any day! But I..." Carey grew quiet at how foolish she was being, "I. I guess I maybe wanted to ask you myself?" 

Killian's smile grew warm and she replied teasingly, "I know that. I'm no Angus, but I'm not dumb, either, Care-bear. You haven't been very conspicuous about it. I kind of realized that you might not be able to do it yourself, so I took the incentive to do it for you." Carey laughed, pressing her face hard into Killian's shoulder as she felt a few happy tears prick at her eyes.

"Yeah, but you ruined my surprise!" Carey replied, her voice watery. 

"How about you do whatever you had planned for your proposal and I'll act like I'm surprised? Oh, Carey, please don't cry! I didn't know this was that important to you..." Killian held tight onto Carey, stroking her arm comfortingly.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset you beat me to it, you dingus," Carey teased, "I'm crying because we're getting married! I can't believe it! I... I am s-so excited!" She looked up at Killian with a big, doofy grin, which was returned just as eagerly. The two of them kissed, long and happy and loving, until Carey pulled away entirely, scampering off to go sift through her bags.

"I'm going to take you up on your offer, though," Carey said, "maybe I won't do it as extravagantly as before since there's no tension anymore, but..." Carey then pulled out the box, and got on one knee in front of Killian.

"I know you think the ring tradition is a waste of money, but I promise, this one is special and cost me next to nothing," Carey assured, "I... well, you make me so, so happy. Happier than I have ever felt. We've been together for long enough that I can't see myself being with anyone else in the entire world, for the rest of my life. Killian, will you please do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Killian Fangbattle?" 

Carey opened the box to reveal the ring that had become her constant inventory companion for the past two months. Her eyes were full of tears, and her voice shook intensely, but it was okay. This time, Killian was crying too, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she pulled Carey up for a loving kiss.

"Yes! You know I will, I will a thousand times over!" Killian cried, holding onto Carey for dear life. Carey then pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Killian's finger. It was a perfect fit, of course. 

"Did Magnus make this? It's beautiful... how did he figure out how to make it so perfectly fit?" Killian asked, amazed. 

"He's a genius, that's how. Let's go clean up, okay? Scales would kill me if I didn't tell him first," Carey said, grinning at her new fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> gaaaaAAAAAAAYYYYYYY  
> Please dont be shy about contacting me, I don't know anybody up to date in TAZ and I'm dying to talk about my sweet sweet lesbians on the moon.  
> Instagram: @pigeon.shit  
> Twitter: @gayheartthrob  
> I am warning you tho its more reliable to contact me via instagram cos I hardly use twitter tbh  
> I can start if it means I make TAZ friends tho


End file.
